


Silence （上）

by CoconutPigeon



Category: K-pop, T-Ara
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutPigeon/pseuds/CoconutPigeon
Summary: 微人分战俘x虐待倾向医生（前段涉及龙兔描写）看到设定就知道是肿么一回事，因此千万千万要谨慎点入，中途不适也请尽快离开。涉及些微血腥描写，晕血者不建议观看。
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Park Jiyeon (T-Ara), Park Jiyeon/Park Sunyoung | Hyomin





	Silence （上）

它喊叫在我的身体里，每每那尖锐的银色绽放。

白色是噪音，红色是安静。

她问我你是谁。

终点是起始，终点是新生。

在新生与死亡的循环不断下坠。

死神的许可已经逾期，天堂的坟墓没有你的归宿。

你已被判处大笑不止。 

0.

朴智妍猛然睁开眼。

栖息的鸟拍着翅膀飞走了。窗帘被揭开一角，午后的阳光没有任何折射地找了进室内，在视野的右上方晕开彩色的光芒。

急促的脚步从关上的大门传来，门缝走动的黑影与大脑如同走马灯一般的画面重合，没来由地让朴智妍感到精神紧绷。  
李智恩打开门的时候就看到跌坐在床边的朴智妍。后者死死仰瞪着她，黑色眼眸里的瞳孔却依旧涣散。

“智妍？”  
她慌张地唤道，走到朴智妍身前蹲下，伸出手想要触碰她的脸颊时，这动作却像蓦然惊动她躁动不已的神经一般猛地缩回头。

朴智妍就像一只受惊的动物躲在下雨的后巷里，任凭有人撑着伞朝她伸手，伞檐下的阴影始终令她恐惧。

手停顿在半空，随后垂下搭在膝上。

“智妍，是我。我是智恩，我不会伤害你的。”

李智恩轻声说。

智恩，这个名字像是从大海的另一端传来，经过漫长的昼夜和星盘的转移，最后微不可察地拍打在耳膜上。

但即便是这样，朴智妍还是逐渐平复呼吸，在她终于在记忆深处翻出与名字匹配的身影之后。如今她鼓起勇气抬起眼瞥了对方一眼。

阳光照射的角度是倾斜的，李智恩半边脸就这样沐浴在灿金的光线之中。朴智妍记得那双眼睛、那鼻梁和唇瓣，记得它们拼凑出来的模样，但和印象中又有些不同。她的声音比她所记得要沉一些，依旧被青春浸润的脸庞却削去了昔日稚嫩的色彩。她成长了许多。

胸腔的起伏逐渐变小了，朴智妍微微偏过头，环视了一周她们所在的房间。如今木门敞开了一道缝，旁边是抽屉，相架铺满的尘埃钝化了反射的光线。她记得其中一幅是她入伍之前特意和李智恩在门口拍的。摆设还是和以前一样格局，甚至连窗台上的盆栽也是，只不过它在四季变换之中已经悄然枯萎。

这一刻，她才意识到自己回家了。

一时间房间里陷入了静谧，静谧如同泉水流淌在床边的两个身影之间。直到一双沉黑的眼眸不再颤抖了，李智恩试探性地用指尖触碰她的脸颊，见她没再躲开才将整个手掌贴上去。她的脸颊有些冰冷。

“发生什么了？”  
她轻轻地问，看见朴智妍的表情变得复杂起来。那是她从没有在对方脸上看到过的东西。

“我只是…我…”  
朴智妍张张口，却突然想起了什么似的抓住了李智恩的肩膀，

“那个男人呢？他在哪里？”

李智恩被朴智妍莫名其妙的问题有些怔仲，

“…什么男人？”

“就是把我带出来的那个，他和我一样都被困在那个地方，他救了我，是他叫我一起逃走的…你真的没看过他吗？不可能，如果我逃出来的话他一定也会…”

朴智妍的力劲有点大，但李智恩只是蹙起眉。朴智妍整个人看上去很不妥，她从来没有看过对方露出这种神情。

“智妍。”

她没有回应，她一直在自喃一些她听不懂的话。

“智妍，你听我说！”

直到李智恩扶着她的双肩，迫切的声线才能让朴智妍恍惚的意识回笼。

她怔怔地看着李知恩，她有着和自己一样幽深的黑色眼眸，如今这颜色让她稍微冷静下来。

李智恩叹了口气，语气再一次柔和下来，

“先回到床上，好不好？地板冷，你又刚醒来，很容易着凉的。”

朴智妍沉默了许久，才点点头，被李智恩搀扶着站起身才发现右腿疼痛得可怕。她低下头，可裤管挡住了里面的情况。  
李智恩先是把枕头架在床头，让朴智妍靠上去以后再把被褥放在她的腿上。一切都办妥以后，她自己才坐在床沿，把手伸进被窝里摸索，直到触碰到那骨感的冰凉才轻轻握住。

“我们在森林那边发现的你，那时你已经昏迷不醒了，我们就连忙把你带回来。”

李智恩扭过头对朴智妍说，接着想到了什么，她又低下头，隔着被褥看向朴智妍的右腿。比肩膀要长一点的头发落在她的耳侧，半掩她充满担忧的双目。朴智妍记得她上一次见李知恩的时候，她还说过要把长发蓄到腰间。

“你的右腿受了很严重的伤，医生说这几个月你一定得好好休息才恢复得快。”

医生。这两个字如同某种诅咒的阴影划过朴智妍的脑海，让她再一次变得紧张起来。

李智恩并不知情，只是当掌心包裹的柔荑握成拳头的时候柔声安慰，

“放心吧，严重是严重，但医生说不会留下任何后遗症的。你以后还能如常走路，你会慢慢好起来的。”

李智恩的指尖探进了朴智妍的掌心之中，她能感受到里面的湿润。她不知道朴智妍看过什么，让她变得如此古怪又惶恐。但她不是在追求答案，她只是想告诉朴智妍，她已经没必要再如此惧怕了。她已经安全，而自己会一直待在她的身边。

她们再一次相视。朴智妍看着李智恩，她的笑容在春日的艳阳下盛开，美丽得如此虚幻而不切实际。她曾经以为这些将会死在黑白色的阴暗角落里，她没想过自己仍能一尝何谓幸福。

她感受着被这种陌生的温暖包裹，片刻前倾着上半身，将头埋在李知恩温暖的颈窝之中，投身进一个迟了三年的怀抱。  
陌生又熟悉的气息从她身上传来，腰间被轻轻环住时朴智妍几乎想要掉泪。

“我好想你。”

朴智妍的家位于东部一片郊外的小镇，是一片十分美丽的地方，喜欢阅读的母亲经常跟她说，这里就像纪伯伦笔下流泻的牧歌。在白昼的时间天空经常呈现一片湖水蓝，当春日的微风拂起一片片绿色的波浪的时候，飘过的云朵会在缓缓旋转的风车下落下浅色阴影。

如今这种鲜明的颜色让朴智妍有些不适应。要知道战俘曾经被困在一个什么地方，一座色觉贫乏的建筑。大片灰黑林立在无星无月的黑夜之中，宛如一座闹鬼的城堡。困在里面是灵魂的哭嚎与哀愁，声音幽幽飘到天上，形成一片又一片阴沉的雾。

像梦一样，当有人打开她的牢门，招手催促她逃跑的时候就像个梦一样。他们穿过一扇扇发出怪笑的门，走廊上没有巡兵，不合理，像梦一样。但他们下楼的时候听到了脚步，他们被迫往上，到四楼的一家办公室，那时正值深夜，男人的身影宛如鬼影，他的话宛如梦呓。他说，跳下去，这种高度不会致命的。

坐在轮椅上的朴智妍捏着大腿的布料稍微将裤管提起，看到脚踝处的的绷带时又放下了手。

逃跑并不容易，脚伤让她好几次跌倒在地上，很多蓄势待发的东西趁她不备立刻争先恐后地涌上：强烈的晕眩感、胃底的不适、幻觉。她听到有人问她是谁。

尽管这样她还是站了起来。那时的她单纯的只想着要逃，没有任何幸福和美丽幻想的熏陶。勇气不是源于生存意志，勇气是源于生的恐惧。

在黑暗彻底朝她袭来的一刻，她看到了破晓的第一道光。她以为那是她人生最后一次看到光明，但如今她抬起头，明媚的阳光却透过树冠倾泻而下，如同神明洒下的祝福。

“以前的时候，你总爱往这边跑，你母亲还千叮万嘱要我好好看着你。”

远方的房屋如今聚拢在一起。李智恩坐在秋千上轻轻摆动，她攥着两条从树枝悬吊而下的绳，看向朴智妍时眼里笑意似乎变深了。

朴智妍不置可否地笑笑，

“她还恨不得让镇上的人给我当护卫队呢。”

“还不是因为你三隔五时就和别人打起来！”

李智恩也像是被气氛感染似地失笑着，

“要是你是个会乖乖穿着碎花裙待在家里的女孩子，她用得着这么担心吗？”

“…谁让他们欺负你呢。”

朴智妍撑着頤，有些不寻常地转过头，声线细如蚊呐。她不知道李知恩有没有听见，应该是听到了，因为一声轻笑落在自己的耳边。朝往这边的视线似乎变得更炽热了，因此脸颊底下的血液也跟随着沸腾起来。

底下的河水流淌在她一双黑眸之中。说起来，以前她们也经常在这个山丘上游玩，下面的流水欢腾地跳跃，水露受热力旋转升腾时会夹杂孩子玩闹时的笑声。偶尔一两个拾柴的邻舍路过，她们会跟他打招呼，黄昏时会用鬼故事催促她们回家。但现在整个地方都安静极了，好像只剩下她们两人一样。

朴智妍没多去在意，这里曾经发生一件事，让镇上的人大多都离去了。后来她也因此离开了，去参与一场真正意义上、以鲜血和性命作赌注的打架。

“真怀念以前的日子。”

李知恩说，声音被一阵微风席卷而去。

成群的候鸟划过沉黑的眼眸，朴智妍点了点头。

负伤兵曾有过一段不堪入目的过去，从她第一次离开家一直到她醒来之前的这段漫长的时间里。它洗走她一腔热血，洗走她单纯的愤恨，洗走她所有一个意志者所拥有的坚韧特质。如今那双眼眸里有一个二十一岁少女不该有的疲惫。

“可以的话…我希望从没有离开过这里。”

之前在营帐里，新兵收到有关这里被敌军攻陷的消息。于是她不顾纪律找到了连长，追问着更多的情况。但那时战况并不理想，死伤、俘虏等等情况一概无从得知。

新兵见证过战争，那混杂着火药与硝烟的味道，在灰沉的天空绽放出一朵朵血肉模糊的蔷薇。焦土上的裂纹往无尽的边际延伸，恶魔干涸的吐息从里面升腾，生命在人间瘴气的无底黑洞中不断往下。

朴智妍不敢想，想象脚下这片鲜艳，想象身边这个少女被卷入那副场景之中，如同一幅被点燃的画扭曲模糊着。她又变得激动起来，想独自赴身返回家园，她的同伴拦住了她，设法让她冷静下来。

“我应该留在这里好好保护你，保护你们才对。”

朴智妍垂下眼，闷闷地说道。

李知恩知道朴智妍在想什么，即便两人已经三年不见，即便两人走上了截然不同的路，她知道有些东西在这个少女身上是从没有改变过。

她笑着摇摇头。那一刹，一双黑眸变成了璀璨闪耀的钻石，每一个折射面的光芒都嶄露着千变万化的情绪。

“在你不在的这段时间生活确实是很难过。我看到一个个熟悉的脸孔在我面前倒下，有时我还会梦到他们，听到他们的哭喊，还有枪声…我却什么也帮不了他们，连替他们找个安葬的地方也做不到…明明我们没有做错什么，就是一直活在那里而已，我不懂为什么他们要这样做。”

她说，树冠的剪影洒在她脸上，如同枪弹的硝烟一般不可磨灭。但这时候她抬起头来，一边眼眸恰巧暴露在隙缝的光线里，像一股柔和的温水将倒映在里面的朴智妍包裹。

“但这些都过去了，你看，”

温暖的风吹拂着李知恩的秀发，她别过头去。循着她的视线，是奔流的河水，是静谧的山谷和田野，聚拢在一起的可爱小屋和风车，是朴智妍脑里拥有的一个富有色彩的世界。

“一切都在好起来，属于我们的家，它在好起来。人们或许会仍沉浸在痛失至亲的伤痛里，但伤痛会慢慢的地在新的希望里愈合。下一个春天来的时候，候鸟会回来，我们会因为更加珍惜现在的美好而有了振作的动机。”

如今她站起来，一步步的像是带着过去与未来的所有朝朴智妍走去。她蹲下来，抬起头，有那么一刹像是回到了过去那段日子，当五岁的朴智妍蹲下来安慰着躲在房间偷哭的李知恩，只不过现在她们的位置对掉了。

“所以没必要因此感到自责啊。痛苦不会因我们并肩面对与否而消失，顽强地面对下去才拥有活着的所有可能性。而我成功了，在最艰难的时刻活了下来，如今我已经不需要任何人的保护了。”

我成长了，我变得坚强，因此是时候由我来保护你了。

李知恩的原意是这样的。

“我已经不需要你了。”

她伸出手，指尖就要碰到朴智妍搭在轮椅扶手上的手。

但她收回了。

李知恩嘴边的弧度僵住了，眼前的景象让她意识到一切将一发不可收拾。

沉黑的墨瞳如今因为惊恐而猛然收缩，朴智妍直直看着她，一刹那大脑停止转动，因此一句简单的话也得竭尽全力才能理解。。

“你…在说什么？”

一切返回原点，她又变回了刚刚从房里醒来那个惊慌失措的少女。一时间很多失落的记忆如同澎拜的浪涌，留下搁浅在沙滩上的濒死之鱼在无力开合着腮。

蓦然想起，她还是不知道那个带她逃脱的男人去哪了。

不知道整个小镇的人都去哪了。

李知恩这次没有露出疑惑的神情，她的笑容一点点地褪去了，像天边一轮悄然沉没的夕阳。她默默地注视着不可置信地讲双手摆在眼前的朴智妍，后者在颤抖着，在这一片温暖祥和的山丘上。

光线在慢慢失去颜色，纤细的小臂也因此开始变得苍白起来，就像艺术家手下的陶瓷玉器一般无暇。

小臂干净得离谱。

失去的记忆在回来…在自以为一切在变好的美丽念头在上空轻悠悠地飘动之时，李知恩的一句话如同飓风将其彻底击溃，因此朴智妍看到了，真正在寂静死海上发生的事。

“智恩，这…”  
苍白而骨感的手往上抬，捂住了微张的口。朴智妍惊恐得几欲作呕。

“你发现了。”  
李知恩说，她的声音变得陌生了，却不是那种隐约扣连着旧日熟悉回忆而眷恋的陌生感。她站起来的一刻，背光的少女不再是那个蕴含希望与鼓动的存在，她被光明背弃了，因此幽暗的眼神也待着无可奈何的消极。

“真相是什么，真的这么重要吗？”

她说，橙红的光芒开始将娇小的身躯吞没。

…？

朴智妍惊恐地扭过头，星球引力早已失衡，火红的落日坠落到大地，将她所拥有河流和风车的世界如同一块脆弱的幕布点燃。

火焰在噼啪作响，混杂着火药与硝烟的味道，在灰沉的天空绽放出一朵朵血肉模糊的蔷薇。焦土上的裂纹往无尽的边际延伸，恶魔干涸的吐息从里面升腾，生命在人间瘴气的无底黑洞中不断往下。幻想与现实两种极端互相冲撞，世界因此崩塌坍缩…震动起来。

不是这样的，不是这样的…活着带给我们契机，大家都在痛苦中逐渐振作，不是吗？智恩，你不是这样说的吗？

朴智妍慌了，她从轮椅上站起来，却因为右腿的剧痛而失衡跌在地上。她半跪着，抓着李知恩的小臂直起身。她又扶着李知恩瘦削的肩膀勉强站立着，黑眸里颤抖的光芒却再也不能点亮李知恩消沉的脸庞。

热浪卷曲着，她苍白的手臂的表皮在火舌之中逐渐融化，露出埋藏在底下一道道斑驳不堪的疤痕。

“对不起，”李知恩难过地回答了朴智妍脑里的质问。她先是看了一眼朴智妍包含哀求与恳切的眼神，后而垂下眼。在她雪白的裙上，胸口处蓦然破开一个如同弹珠般大小的洞，暗红色在那里蔓延，如同茫茫雪地上绽放的红玫瑰。

白色和红色。

“你已经做出了选择，而机会只有一次。”

“你已经没机会反悔了。”

不要。

朴智妍不止地摇头。回来了，熟悉的耳鸣，嗡嗡响彻在她耳边，李知恩的唇微启又合上，说着什么她听不见，她无暇去顾。

不要，不要离开我。我不要回去那个地方，不要…

不要这样看我。

李知恩只是默默看着她，看着她如同溺水者死揽住最后一根浮木一般的绝望眼神，但任凭再多的意识传到她的大脑里，她还是没有伸出手，因此溺水者在火海的另一端缓缓下沉。

失去的时间不能再夺回，哪怕那天再深刻。

真与假，希望与绝望的，仅仅在一念之间。而不幸地她已经擦身而过。

火势吞没草原，吞没埋藏着许多旧记忆、一直在庇护她们的大树。在爆破的火焰淹没她们两人之前，李知恩说出了战俘梦醒前最后的一句话。

“再见了，智妍。”

“尽管我一直希望…你选择的会是我。”

1\. 

战俘的身体在地上扭曲、颤抖。

药效已经发作，火焰从她体内燃起，噼啪作响地侵蚀着秋千，侵蚀着李知恩唇角恬静的笑意，侵蚀着每一个她在幻觉中有着美丽颜色的景象。她将指尖攥紧散乱的头发，一次次将头重重撞击在冰冷的地板上。细胞在外来刺激下变得莫名兴奋，它们在滚烫的血液中奔腾，青色的软壁狰狞地透出苍白的肌肤，宛如藤蔓爬满灰色病服下的瘦削身躯。

宛如猫被车碾过尾巴时发出的叫声和撞击声在安静的牢房里彼此起伏，回荡在墙壁上甚至震动着漂浮在空中的尘埃。同样击落的位置出现逐渐出现点点血红，像是提着桶子时不小心洒出的油漆，相比起她右腿上的血肉模糊完全是微不足道。

整个实验帐弥漫着血肉的味道，间或混杂着刺鼻的消毒药水味，大多都从朴智妍身前那个倚坐在墙边的男人上。他垂着头，全身都是血红色，像是有人照着实验室的肌肉标本制造了一摸一样的躯体。失去了眼皮的眼球直直凝视着地上打滚的战俘，好像随时因为地面的震动而掉落下来。 女军医静静地俯视着这个慄怖的画面，像一个生物学家观察着在蛛网中挣扎的虫子。她身边站着的是随行的护士和记录员。

“药效发挥得有点慢呢。”

针尖闪烁着刺眼的锐光，护士用拇指轻按，内里最后一滴药水在空中绽放开一个小小的烟花。

战俘朴智妍因企图逃走而优先成为新一轮活体实验的人选。而逃脱的煽动者在被逮捕后，为了达到杀鸡儆猴的效果，军方决定将他剥去他的皮肤并挂在战俘营前的那一片空地上。

等待实验结果还需要一点时间，倘若战俘在实验过程中失去生命迹象，她便会被作为失败品弃置。

等待是无聊的，因此医生后头的两人用看着地上挣扎的朴智妍作为打发时间的消遣，表情玩味得像在看一个粗劣制造的发条娃娃在行走时摔倒一般。

医生没有回应，医生只是在默默观察。虽说从没有人知道这位难以触摸的女医生究竟在想着什么，但如今护士偷偷端详她的脸色，却觉得她一双平淡无波的眼眸有着几分不悦。

战争会衍生两种人，一类任凭胸腔里的兽性破牢而出疯狂地制造着一个又一个鲜血淋漓的局面；另一类则选择闭上双眼，黑暗使他们看不到令人畏惧的血红，他们没敢杀戮，也不敢阻止杀戮。

但医生似乎不是两者之一。

地上的人不断打滚，挣扎，但声音慢慢变得嘶哑，渐渐剩下气流擦过声带的声音，然后那声音也开始变轻起来，像窗外黑云掩过月色。

实验帐恢复了一贯的安静，没有皮肤的人依旧直直蹬视着地上不时颤抖着的身躯，很快他将会成为壁橱上浸泡在药水的肢体，玻璃罐会成为他新的家。

护士走上前，检查的朴智妍脉搏，在触碰到冰冷肌肤下那几乎闻不可察的跳动时也有些惊讶。

“这家伙还真是骨骼惊奇，三次实验里她三次也活了下来。”

记录员一边在垫板上记录，一边调侃似地说道。他口中的实验是指军方的正规实验，但很多时候内部人员都喜欢把药打进战俘的体内。他们逐渐发现，看着他们痛苦挣扎的表情比起单纯的血肉爆破更能满足他们的掌控欲。

医生没有回答，如今她的视线微微往下移，到朴智妍被打断的右腿上。

“还有意识吗？”这时她问了句。

护士又低下头，将蜷缩在地上的人翻过来。她手背上的青筋依旧狰狞地凸起，在里面流淌的红色血液如今在她发青的嘴角溢出，在苍白如纸的脸颊上显得格外刺眼。

护士翻开朴智妍的眼皮，又拍拍她的脸。

“没有。”

医生回过头，朝帐幕敞开的那一小缝世界走去，两边的士兵随之跟上。

“替她包扎，随后带回地下室里。”

她停下脚步，偏过头，白色背影落下没有感情的命令，

“要是她的腿好不起来，下个月我会把你们调去前线。”

护士打了个寒颤，回过头和记录员面面相觑，讶异却不仅仅是出于医生的要挟。

她记得，是医生亲自命令士兵把战俘的右腿打断的。

如今护士再次看向朴智妍。战俘在地上得到暂时的睡眠，灰色的病服在她身上有些扁塌地盖住没有一处完好的身体，但她苍白的脸孔看上去如此干净，在这么多次实验之后还是如此干净，就像一个历经无限新生的吸血鬼。如今生死之间的边际线已经成为她身体的一部分，幻觉带走她最后的希冀，药物撕去她灵魂的每一寸皮肤，在她睫毛下的影子再没有祈求，士兵的睡眠里没有酣甜的梦，以后也不会再有。战俘已经失去了梦。

医生亲手剥夺战度的灵魂，却同时费尽心机保存战俘肉体的完整性。护士只是执行着她的命令，她不懂医生的行为，没有人理解医生的行为。

战争会衍生两种人，但医生似乎不是两者之一。

或许她又比前一类人要疯狂，又比后一类人要懦弱。

02.

希望是种毒药，当你满心欢喜以为能逃走的时候，殊不知它在引领你走向绝望的树心。

朴智妍从床板上醒来。她睁开眼，余光被窗外的光线吸引。 月色在地上从天窗洒下了一块如同沟渠的光，她在窸窸窣窣的声音中坐了起身。

她先是揭开床单，看到自己被包扎的小腿。感觉到额头有些紧绷的感觉，她又抬手摸了摸，碰到纱布那有些粗糙的质感。

这里是朴智妍所熟知的地方，一个色觉很贫乏的地方。白昼的时候天空总是呈现着灰橙的颜色，里面浮动着亡者的幽怨，稍微照亮阴暗的地下室，让它更接近朴智妍世界的颜色。

她甚少从外面看过这一栋建筑，多的是在里面。这里有很多狭窄的、布满灰尘和爬虫的房间，里面住着一些猝不及防会大声嘶吼的人，像是某些无法沟通的低智动物一般。朴智妍原本也是住在那些狭小房子里，但有一天她被医生调配到这里来，这里比原本的地方干净得多，也多了一张床板。

偶尔一些人会带她到一个营帐里，那是一群穿着白色衣裳的人，没有沾染到一丝人间罪恶和疫气，那是最纯洁的颜色，像初冬时在大地上披上的银白色的雪。他们拉上帘子，把针筒里的东西打进自己的体内，同时观察着，端详着，就像油画中的众生群像。

然后液体变成了一支沾着颜料的画笔，肆意在战俘的大脑里涂涂画画，最后彻底将她的世界变成了白色。

喉间隐隐带着腥咸的味道，但却又干涩得可怕。干渴和飢饿是常有的感觉，曾经的朴智妍因为答错医生的问题，她眼睁睁看着对方将杯里的水全倒在地上。

如今这种欲望依旧催逼着她，但战俘的脸上依旧平静，与这里的事物如此格格不入。

她将双手摊在面前，这个动作令她发现沉重的锁铐已经不在她双手上，那里只剩下新凝固的血块。

这是个好机会，她平静地想。

朴智妍经常听到很多声音，偶尔是子弹与炸药爆破，偶尔是信号接收不良的杂讯，还有同伴哀嚎与惨叫。偶尔她也会听到平静的一句你是谁，偶尔与自己如出一辙的声线会回荡在她的大脑里，朴智妍听到另一个她在和自己说话。她总是说，我不需要你了，混杂在其他噪音里却如此鲜明。

噪音让她无法思考，因此她经常记不起前一阵子发生的事。她渴望平静，而如今前所未有的安静包裹着这幅身体。太久了，失而复得的感觉就像一直被喂食狗粮的狮子第一次尝到血肉的鲜美。如今她需要挽留平静，大脑就只有这个念头，仿佛她唯一生存的目的就是为了得到永恒的平静。

朴智妍转过身坐在床沿，片刻站了起来。刚刚接驳好骨头的右腿传来剧痛，但她没在意。

光裸的脚掌才在冰凉的地上，让走起来也稍无声息。朴智妍床边张望着这个简陋的房间，接着抬手摸上了质感粗糙的墙壁，她的动作温柔之极，好像在请求着什么。

她收回手，开始一拐一拐地四处走动。影子不时掠过天窗的一方光线，她仔细检查每一个角落—尽管这房间一眼看去就知道不会有任何可以埋藏东西的地方。

趴伏在地上的朴智妍在检查一边床底以后重新站起，再一次看向墙壁。但走过去之前她率先注意到窗边的台灯。它没有开，因此身影在消融在黑暗里，但还是被朴智妍注意到了，她视力向来很好。

玻璃碎裂的响动回荡在室内，灯罩变成碎片如雨般降落。

朴智妍捡起一块，回忆起医生经常避免碰到的位置。沉黑的眼眸转而微微下移，她把袖子挽高，无甚血色的小臂沐浴在月光下，映出一道道斑驳的疤痕。朴智妍平静地将碎片的尖角轻轻刺入左腕。

那里的皮肤还黏着一些凝结的血，触感就像叉子刺进蛋糕饼底。那里传来些许的刺痛，然而这丝毫无法动摇战俘内心的平静，她再把它刺深一点，然后用力朝右一划。

很不顺利，一开始切口还能像刺入的位置一样深，然而中间的筋腱比想象中的要坚韧，因此碎片倾斜向上，形成一个三角形般的伤口，最浅的切口只被纸片划破时要深一点。

鲜血开始从新的伤口流出，温暖了这冰冷的地下室。它流过布满伤疤的小臂，像泉水滋润旱地，最后一滴滴地落在地上。

地下室回荡着滴答的声音，如同山洞里从钟乳石尖滴落的露水。太少了，这不是朴智妍想要的结果，预想中血如涌泉的画面并没有传来。平静比想象中来得要困难，她曾经以为那只是个食指勾动扳机的过程。

她又准备把碎片再一次扎进同一个位置。

然而有什么声音干扰到战俘内心的平静。不是从颅内，不是在地下室，而是门外很远的地方。

踏踏踏。

毫无波动的黑眸如今微微一收。

朴智妍捏紧了玻璃碎片，指尖在原本苍白的血色中显出了另一个层次。

战俘对噪音极度敏感，即便是微笑的声响也会令她精神紧绷，如同蝴蝶拍翅会酿成龙卷风，无情地席卷她亲手搭起的小木屋。被噪音滋扰的战俘无法获得平静，她将无法思考，她将成为这建筑其他人的一份子。

获得平静是她如今唯一的本能，因此生存本能催迫她把碎片扎进伤口之中。

踏踏踏。

那声音越来越大。

手腕仍在淌血，滴答滴答的混杂着脚步声。玻璃碎片停留在手腕上空约莫三厘米的地方，尖端的一角沾染着暗红色。它在颤抖，捏着着她的手在颤抖，朴智妍整个人在颤抖。

踏踏踏。

巨人的脚步在大脑里震荡起来。

被俘虏的士兵第一次得到的平静正在溶解，化为咸川爬满她的后背和额角，化为两潭荡漾的黑水。

永恒安静就近在咫尺。

她要来了。

就仅仅在一息之间。

她要是发现了。

白色会被暗红填满。

赶不及的，赶不及的。

踏踏踏— 门打开了。

噼啪一声，碎片摔在地上崩了一角。

朴孝敏站在门口，手还搭在门把上，静静地看着她。

滴答滴答。脚步声消失了，但血仍在微不足道地滴落。

战俘平静的世界彻底粉碎。

本能在驱使着她，不是刚才切割手腕那种突然激发的本能，而是像吃饭睡觉这种基本本能。本能令她后退两步，一脚踩中地板上溅开的玻璃碎。血液像落在纸上的颜料般晕开。

医生如今关上了门，声响让右腿受伤的朴智妍一下子失去平衡跌坐在地上。她仍在不断蹬着腿后退，手腕与脚掌在地上留下两道蜿蜒的血迹。她想逃，就像之前无数次看着白衣人手上的针筒，但后背撞上了墙壁。她又开始往侧边挪动，到床板侧边的墙角之中。

在她面前是白色衣服的人，后面是黑色坚硬的墙壁，她无处可逃。从士兵成为战俘开始，她已经无法再逃。

朴孝敏借着月色看着朴智妍颤抖摇头的动作，她气流摩擦过喉咙发出的破碎音节是她听不懂的语言，但黑色的眼眸里有无从掩饰的恐惧和哀求，像只被迫进死角的小动物对着肆虐者发出呜咽。

医生的阴影笼罩着朴智妍，如今它再次脉动步伐，笔直而又平稳地仿佛重合着红色的轨迹，并没有刻意绕过地上的狼藉，短靴的鞋底将具有弧度的碎片再次碾成两半，如同朴智妍断裂的理智线。

如今朴孝敏站在朴智妍面前，她慢慢蹲下身子，关节处传来的响声却如同有人在朴智妍耳边扣动扳机。瘦削的身躯吓得甚至猛然一抖。

朴孝敏并没有因此表现出任何反应来，如同她向来做的那样。她就像诞生与战火之中的木偶，人的生死恐惧扭曲都无法触及她的衣摆。

如今她像打量一件实验品般打量着朴智妍，打量她苍白脸颊上的血痕，打量她挂在身体上的小号灰色病服，打量着每一个在战俘身上的实验结果。里头或许还有很多针孔的痕迹，以及数之不尽的结疤伤痕，还有手腕与脚掌新的伤口，像小孩子顽劣在画布上肆意挥笔一样。

“为什么要逃跑？”  
朴孝敏平缓地问道，似是毫不在意蔓延至脚边的血液。

暗沉夜色被分成三个小格，如同地狱张开了口，静谧地注视着角落的两人。医生的影子在背后的墙壁上绽放，庞大沉黑似是随时会将缩成小团的朴智妍吞噬。

战俘张开口，却颤抖得可怕。她浑身都颤抖得可怕，像被人脱光遗弃在冰川之中。她知道不回答的话会面临什么，答错有机会会面临惩罚，但若是什么也不说的话下场会比现在可怕千万倍。她看过那些人的下场，那些和她拥有共同血脉的同伴，他们挣扎、他们扭曲、露出朴智妍一辈子也不曾想象过会有的表情。火在他们体内燃烧，吞噬着血肉、吞噬着骨头、吞噬着灵魂…灰烬是他们最后轻柔从嘴里吐出的一口气。

但她什么也想不到。大脑像是恨不得挤干最后一滴血般紧缩，容不下一丝思考的夹缝。她什么也想不到，医生在凝视着她，黑夜在凝视着她，浸泡的头颅和眼球在凝视着她，她什么也想不到。

“看着我。”医生命令。朴智妍不得不挣脱扣在后脑勺的藤蔓死命地收紧后颈的肌肉。

然后朴孝敏再一次问了相同的问题。

倘若房间里有开灯的话，朴智妍或许会看到自己在一双无波的眼眸里的倒影。

以前的她从不允许自己露出这种模样，父亲曾告诉她，强大的人不会流眼泪。

但她再也没有以前了，未来也遥不可及，意气风发的新兵早已死在了某场实验之中，「以前」是或许是那些白色衣服的人玩心大发在她腐烂大脑里植入的记忆，某个人的记忆。

“是因为害怕我吗？你讨厌我？”或许是夜太过沉默，朴孝敏又多问了一句，眨动的睫毛似是锋利的刀刃，无声划破战俘的咽喉。

在高压得几乎爆炸的大脑尝试处理这一句简单的问话之前朴智妍已经在死命摇头。

“没有，不是这样的…”

仿佛终于找到了标准答案，喉咙像是赶不急似的挤压着声带。

女军医没像其他科学家一样满意地大笑起来。他们会拍拍她的脸庞，用着肮脏卑劣的字眼耻笑她，但同时会把她放回营帐里，在第二次酷刑来袭之前获得为数不多的宁静时间。

战俘深知深沉的脸色意味着什么，尽管女军医没有露出那种神情，但毫无情愫的脸庞在夜里却铺张出一种幽深的恐怖。

“那究竟是为什么？”

又来了，又来了。朴智妍企图逃开，她开始把身体缩得更紧，蹬着地板往后退，剧烈的疼痛从右腿传来，但她继续不停地蹬。她想逃，可是坚硬的墙壁挡住了她。

心脏像是下一秒就会停顿似的疯狂跳动，药物的作用早已永远在精神上留下无法抹除的创伤，恐惧成为融合血水的基因，一种本能。修长的指尖插进两侧的发间，许久没有修剪的指甲似是要紧紧嵌进头皮之中。平静已经一去不复返，她正朝往梦靥的黑暗深渊无限下坠。

她不知道朴孝敏想要得到什么答案，她不知道他们想要什么，明明都是简单的问题，她从没有猜对正确答案。

泪水开始爬满她的眼眸。平静已经一去不复返，声音如同山洞里倾巢而出的蝙蝠，她一时间听到很多人在说话，女医生在说话，远方的那片枪弹与血液下的亡魂在说话，她的每一个细胞都在说话。

“因为想回家…那里…想念他们…我的家人”

噪音使朴智妍精神紧绷，大脑即便几乎濒临崩溃也不得不转动起来摆脱它们。她不得不开始努力记起那些人在营帐里说过的话，努力记起他们悲伤的原因，记起他们浑浊眼眸里曾经露出清明的光芒的原因，然后凑合起来拼切成一句无序的句子。她早已不属于他们的一份子，实验体诞生于雪白的世界中，她没有家人，没有可以依恋依靠的地方。

战俘抽噎着，抽搐的下眼脸挤出泪水，如同流星顺着引力沿着无数次重合的轨迹滑落。

朴孝敏没再问话，医生静静地观察着，她永远是这样的平静，像优雅的暗红色。

朴智妍的答案不知道有否能满足到她，她又否相信战俘的答案。作为一个医生，要知道一个人在失常状态下什么也能说得出。但她依旧目无表情，从来没人知道这拥有着漂亮脸孔却手段冷血的女医生究竟想着什么。

她只是默默地端详着战俘抽泣。她和一开始被抓进来的模样差很远，穿着敌国军服的她有着年少气盛的光芒，这种蕴含朝气和拒绝屈服的精神，是她同事最喜欢的实验对象。现在这些都在她身上彻底抹除了，像橡皮擦去的笔迹，现在的她脸色像空白的纸张，战俘彻底陷入一种迷茫的雪白。

世界好像只剩下战俘的抽泣。或许外头还有相同的梦靥在上映，或许有人突然从床上弹起大哭大叫，或许有人看着墙壁，误以为那就是他就是在战火里丧失的孩子，但那些都被隔在厚厚的门外。世界剩下她们两人。

片刻，朴孝敏伸出双手，一点一点地卷起朴智妍的裤管。

战俘下意识地抖了抖，像是受惊的小动物一样。她以为又是医生们忽发奇想的小游戏，但她不敢缩起脚，仿佛朴孝敏纤葱的双手藏着某种又刀片组成的陷阱，稍微一动便会夺取她的腿。

绷带从小腿中段，一直缠绕至膝盖上。月色下，无暇的雪白染满大片的暗红，像白纸上的泼墨。

朴孝敏又站起身，走到床边的矮柜用钥匙打开了了第二个抽屉，拿出了绷带和消毒药水。

朴智妍看着她重新在面前蹲下，有些东西在她的惊恐和不安底下在那双颤抖的黑眸里发酵，在成为战俘以后，她很少感到其他的情绪，因此她甚至要经过思考才知道那名为不解。

医生拿起受伤的左手时她又颤了颤，朴智妍的脸庞还挂着泪痕，就像手腕裂口流淌的血。这是第一次医生手上拿着这些东西，朴智妍始终怀疑、警惕，但却又不敢挣扎，朴孝敏好像是她一道无形的枷锁。

医生低下头，墙上投影的恶魔也好像随之转移了视线。她用棉团沾上药水，印上那狭长的伤口。酒精刺激着皮肉暴露出来的神经，似乎些微动作也会惊动的朴智妍此时却毫无反应。

医生的动作很温柔，一种莫名熟悉的感觉从很遥远的地方传来，新兵的记忆告诉她，朴孝敏这时的行为就像战壕另一端营帐里的军医。他们会替床上的伤病包扎，会询问他们的状况，又会因为他们英勇的行为微笑拍拍他们的肩膀。陌生的记忆告诉她，这才是一名医生该有的行为。

朴孝敏正低着头，一圈圈为朴智妍的手腕缠上绷带，那里不再淌血以后，她又在战俘的脚掌做着同样的事。因此朴智妍有了勇气去打量她。

战俘没见过医生露出过太多表情，而且她的记忆一直都是断断续续的。但在她的认知中，医生一直都很平静，不论是现在包扎的动作，还是以往一次次在战俘身上添上新的伤痕的时候，与这栋建筑如此相似却又格格不入。乌黑的发缕随着她低头的动作垂向地面，白色的大袍在夜色下不再那么刺眼了。战俘大脑的噪音稍微退却了点。

医生如今抬起了眼去看她。她下意识想要逃开目光地低下头，眨眼的动作又让新的眼泪划过脸庞。她依旧恐惧，不知道医生阻止她的死亡是不是为了步向更大的痛苦。在那些人的口中，战俘是他们的玩偶，会有被遗弃的一天是因为他们厌倦了。医生这样做或许只是自己体内还残存着一丝新鲜感。

朴孝敏从蹲下变成半跪着，她不介意裤腿因此染上血迹，同事口中的肮脏血统，她只在意自己是否俯视着自己的战俘。在后者缩得更紧时伸手抚上朴智妍冰冷的脸颊，让她抬起手看向自己。

“我也不想伤害你的，但是，你逃了。”

她说。

打从朴智妍进入白色世界开始，就没再有人这样对待过她。她愣在原地，血液里流淌的恐惧浮潜在河床中飘忽不定。

医生的声线甚至说得上是温柔，就像这一刻不过在哄着一个不听话的孩子乖乖吃药一般。

“知道吗，你对我很重要。”

女医生再次开口，声音似乎比之前要轻一点，碰撞在充满消毒药水和淡淡血腥味的地下室里，最后糅合在冰凉的夜风之中。

战俘的惊讶似乎变大了，在医生用指腹拭去她的泪水时不再像一头无法沟通的动物那般摇头挣扎，她稍微平静下来，像被注射一剂轻度镇静剂，她甚至能说话。

“重…重要？”

她畏惧地挤出两个字，声线充满摇摆不定。

“对，重要。就像你的家人对你而言一样。”

朴孝敏回答，边用拇指在朴智妍的发鬓来会摩挲。她看到一双布满血丝的眼眸不再颤抖。战俘平静下来。

朴智妍拥有一张很精致干净的脸庞，即便在药效发作时扭曲打滚，或是泪水爬满脸颊的时候也依旧好看。现在她看向朴孝敏的眼神带着迷茫，散落在面前的发缕更显一种颓废的美感。心底的那股冲动变大了，朴智妍的眼神就像伊甸园的果实一般待人揕摘。但她知道现在不是合适的时候，医生是个隐忍克制的人，耐心已经在漫长的等待之中慢慢养成。她知道播下的种子需要充足的时间和养分才可以得到最饱满的成果。

因此她只是用指尖拨开了战俘额前的发丝，让她能毫无阻挡地看着自己的双眼。

“所以别再逃跑了，知道吗？你逃跑的话，会让我觉得你是在讨厌我，这样的话我会很伤心的。”

指尖一遍遍勾勒朴智妍小臂上斑驳的划痕，仿佛那样能缓释表皮下有些沸腾起来的血液。医生没表现出太过的感情，但她的声线变低了点。地下室很安静，朴智妍的内心世界很安静，医生的话一字一顿清晰传到她的大脑之中。

在朴智妍面前，是臂上缝纫着不同旗帜的敌人，是在她身上不断割开新的裂口和注射药物的刽子手，是把她拥有鲜明颜色的世界一点点抹去只剩下白色的肆虐者。

但如今战俘再一次得到平静，她没想过医生会在她大脑里植入各种令人厌恶的噪音以后，又能够用几句话将她带进平静之中。陌生的感情酝酿在她的胸口中：猜疑，猜疑使她的心脏开始出现裂纹；惊喜，惊喜如同蜂蜜流进每一道隙缝里头。

这种行为幼稚得像得到糖果的孩子把父母的嘱咐抛在脑后跟随陌生人离开，但在被囚禁被虐待连最后心里残存的那点幻想都被火焰吞没之后，战俘的欲望已经干瘪得不像话，如今就像有一滴甘甜露水落入干渴者的喉咙里，贪婪源自于获得，而浅尝会让人陷入不断索求的疯狂。

有人在跟她说话，平静之中，她听得懂她在说什么。

她说，我不需要你了。我们不需要你，他们也不需要你，因此没必要撑下去了，那很痛的。

安心地睡一觉吧。她说。

战俘不是意气风发的新兵，不是在草原下自由奔腾的少女。只是短暂的平静，她已经足够了。

地上还残留着一丝玻璃碎片，在月色下宛如某个古文明遗址的模型。

朴智妍安静地点了点头。

朴孝敏的半张脸沐浴在月色之中，眸里折射的光线好像变得更亮了。她停下动作，再次抚上朴智妍的脸颊。

“告诉我，你是谁？”

无数次在大脑回响的声音如今透过气流震动她的耳膜。但声音没再让她感到精神紧绷，今天的战俘得到前所未有的平静，医生治好了她颅内的吵杂，因此她如获新生，一切都将源于她，一切都将属于她。

睡一觉吧，把自己埋在田园里，醒来的时候身边会开着不同的花。

晚安，智妍。

战俘睁开眼。

“我是实验体530号。”

3\. 

医生看着眼前士兵尸体抛到用它其他同伴叠成的山顶上，又看到它从上面滚落下来。

一种阴沉的气息如同黑雾笼罩在这片郊外之中。这里似乎从没有过其他颜色，都是破败灰暗的天空，底下是丑陋的棕色。空气中弥漫着浓重的硝烟和血腥混合起来气息，若是没有妥善处理的话，多过几天方圆十里便传来可怕的腐烂味道。

“这是为什么？”

朴孝敏问。

在她身旁的上尉此时拿下了嘴里叼着的雪茄，喷出一口烟雾，它们升腾着，颜色就像他们头顶的天空。

“「清理所有没有劳动力的战俘」，换句话说就是统统杀掉。中央把实验计划中止了，留着他们也没用。”

“全部吗？”

“当然了，不能当成「玩具」的话还有存在的意义吗？”

被烟摩擦过的嗓音显得格外沙哑，他用拇指和食指捻着上唇上方疏于打理的胡子，看上去总是精神气爽的他如今下眼脸有着烦恼的踪影，

“你清楚我们的状况，好几道战线都失守了，联军一路往南走，踩到我们头上只是时间的问题。”

朴孝敏没有回答。人在逼迫至尽头会逐渐失去理智，亲手见证过数场活体实验的军医对此再深刻明白不过。国家已经打算把所有谈判的可能性都掐死在源头，准备怀有尊严地尽可能带着敌人一同踩进地狱。

她知道他们即将面对着什么，但医生依旧无动于衷。她对战争的结果并不感到兴趣，为自己的命运并不感到兴趣。

她看着盘旋在空中的乌鸦，鸣叫有如死者的哭号。

上尉如今看着朴孝敏姣好的侧脸，突然说道，

“听说你私藏了个人。”

朴孝敏没有回答，上尉姑且当作是默认。

“没想到你也有这种爱好，医生。”胸腔闷出阵阵恶劣的笑声，他又吸了一口烟，火星成为了这片荒野比较鲜明的颜色。

“那姑娘确实挺有趣的，上一次我把烧红的铁烙在她后腰，居然一声也没叫。我还打算让她犒劳一下那群畜生呢，岂料却给你占了先机。”

上尉自以为有趣地说着，他把烟蒂丢在地上踩熄，没去看医生的神色。她总是和别人如此疏落，他不认为朴孝敏会因为他的话表现出任何反应来。

乌鸦如今坐落在山顶上，牠朝脚下的东西啄了啄，随后又抬头鸣叫一声，似是呼喊着其余的同伴。

“没其他重要事情的话，我先离开了。”

果然，医生只是转过身返回医院。

上尉撇了眼医生离去的背影，不置可否地耸了耸肩。他没有留意到医生紧握的拳头，没有留意到医生睁大的眼眸流露着多么可怖的眼神。

如今乌鸦转过头，一动不动地看着上尉。

4.

战俘的眼眸渗出了泪水。腹部传来的剧痛是她本能地想要挣扎，然而她的双手被锁镣扣在身后，双脚也被分别绑两侧椅脚上，因此她只能别过头，紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出任何声音来。

灰色的病服的扣子被全数解开，冷汗随着胸口的呼吸起伏而滑落，最后消失在内衣中央的阴影之中。紧实的腹部因为疼痛而反复收缩，反而促进更多的血珠从新的裂口冒出。

即便如此，朴智妍看向朴孝敏的眼神也只有幽深的恨意。她喘息着，燃烧着煌炎的双目紧紧盯着在她身体上肆虐的医生。

“你是谁？”

“总有一天，你们都会为此付出代价…！”

朴孝敏只是抬起眼，窗外的灰白光线将她的眼瞳映成棕色。她双手撑在椅子扶手的两侧，没有得到满意答案的她再次拿起手术刀，鋥亮的刀身半遮着朴智妍微微流露出恐惧的半边脸，里面倒映着医生木无表情的另一边。

墙上的影子随着锁链哗啦的响动再次颤动了一下。

血液沿着刀锋顺流而下，在刀尖处失重下坠，落到了地上。

朴智妍如今只有些微畏惧的剪影，但她身上完好的皮肤已经越来越少，不论是从衣袖和裤管露出的半截四肢，还是敞开的衣服都布满着长短不一的狭长伤口。

就像一个月后她在朴孝敏房间里所看到的画。

它们裱框在墙上，无序又凌乱的线条映入眼帘莫名给人一种头皮发麻的感觉，像是一个小孩子发脾气的时候胡乱在纸上肆意挥动画笔时落下的痕迹。

她不知道它们是否确实承载着这位医生无声的愤怒，但她知道朴孝敏带她来这里并不是为了这些画。

她低下头，书桌上是摊开的档案，回形针夹着的是一些写满记数的黄色便条纸，还有她的个人照片。

窗帘被吹开一角，在地上投下影子的衣摆。黯淡的光线照亮一张张贴在墙上的照片，作为新兵朴智妍的，她身上穿着整齐的军服，旁边是她来自异国的朋友，笑容在黑白的照片中荡漾出几分色彩。后来相片的主角身边的人越来越少，她的笑容也越来越少。

朴智妍看向所有箭咀指向的一张照片，那是穿着灰色病服的实验体530号。

  
“看到了吗？”身后的朴孝敏又踏前了一步，比平日要轻的语调落在耳畔，犹如询问复诊孩子的近况。  


朴孝敏似乎站得很近，朴智妍甚至能感觉到她平稳的呼吸打在自己的脖颈上。她收回在文件上实验成功的一栏的指尖，微不可察地点点头。

这段时间，战俘的状态已经回复许多，看到医生时已经不会陷入彻底无法沟通的恐惧状态。她被揉碎的灵魂碎片正在一片片地重组起来，她能辨析到女军医哪些时候会伤害她，哪些时候不会。 

朴孝敏觉得有什么在胸口里膨胀。医生这阵子似乎愈来愈难以控制自己的欲望了，看到朴智妍慢慢地转变的过程，就像自己一直辛苦耕耘的血汗终于得到了苗头，从未有过的幸福一点点注入她心房的同时又再不断开垦着新的空虚。昨晚她解开朴智妍的衣服，看到银白色月光洗礼下的一对锁骨。它们如此精致无暇，像天使展开的翅膀，上面承载着两潭干涸的河床。医生感到口渴，她还是没忍住把那里都划开了。到上面流出红色的泉水，她又把额头抵在朴智妍的肩膀，像猫咪舔舐着牛奶一点点品尝腥腥咸咸的味道。朴智妍只是喘息，医生又用拇指按住了泉眼左右揉弄，直到她忍不住痛呼出声才收回手。血沿着她的胸口流到腹部，像树的分支。她将拇指的血涂抹在朴智妍划过泪痕的脸上。

朴智妍始终什么也没有说，即便不像以前被迫接受的意味深重，医生始终无法感到安心，像个悬浮在后脑勺的泡泡一样无法挣脱。有些话她很想和朴智妍坦白。

“我选择你并不是偶然的事，我一直在观察着你。”

她抬起头，看着满墙的照片，上面除了朴智妍的脸庞以外，全部都被密密麻麻地划去了，像是房间里裱框的画。

“之所以我会那样对待你，是因为你是特别的…你对我来说很重要啊。”

医生低着头说，她不再像以前一样平静了，越来越多朴智妍和其他人都未曾看过的东西从她的双眼里流露出，从她的话语里流露出。

“其实我也不喜欢他们在你身上做那些事，明明你是我的，我才有资格那样做，但我不得不去忍受…你明白吗？你会谅解的吧？”

话语如同破闸的洪水，没办法，医生实在等得太久了，哪怕平日再理智再隐忍，在甜美的浆果面前也难以保持自持。

她想起了那晚朴智妍的逃走，她打破的灯罩，那使她愤怒不已，再没有人可以夺走她喜欢的东西，连死神也不可以。她不得不竭尽全力才能维持一贯平淡的表情，不得不压抑将战俘双腿彻底打断的冲动。她特意为朴智妍打造一个家，特意在她身体上烙下这么多属于自己的印记，就是因为自己早已把她捧在心尖上。她这么看重她，她却逃了，能不让人感到生气吗？

她希望朴智妍能明白，她对自己是多么的重要，她想朴智妍明白有时完美的艺术品就是需要付出代价，因此她不得不伤害她。其他人不明白并不要紧，她只想朴智妍明白，她灵魂被凿开的空缺需要她来弥补，她需要由她来拯救。

朴智妍如今支着拐杖转过身来。医生也就从视线转移到照片中真实的脸上。战俘的脸色依旧苍白，可一双眼睛有着很深沉的颜色。她看上去总是有些颓然，套着一身灰色病服的她不比黑白色的照片要鲜明去哪。

墙上的线条画仿佛纠缠在自身的命运里无法摆脱。医生其实是一个很漂亮的女子，如今她的眼眸里有着朴智妍不曾在这里见过的情绪，一种不是单纯又极端的，而是一种颇复杂、即便汹涌又执意用委婉方法去表达的情感。

这一刻的她就像一个情窦初开的少女，看起来腼腆却又蕴含着期待，而那些话就是踌躇半天许久以后对暗恋对象的告白，这种比喻似乎是极度不合适的，在这充满怪异画作的房间，在医生对战俘做过这些事情以后。但她的情感在本质上就是如此的单纯无垢，伤害是她不带利害关系的本意，占有是她得到纯粹满足的手段。这些对她来说就是一加一等于二的道理。

墙上的线条画仿佛纠缠在自身的命运里无法摆脱。现在的医生已经不再平静了，如同沾染凡俗的神明，如今也不再遥远而不可猜测。朴智妍把拐杖放在墙边，把自己的支力点变成身后的书桌沿上。她缓缓挽起一边衣袖，露出医生在自己身上制造的成果。

“这些都是你弄的，我身上的全部…那些人从来没对我这样做过，只有你。每当我看着它们的时候，我就会想起你。” 朴智妍看着小臂上交织的疤痕，说。

“它们让我感觉，你就刻在了我身上。”

有什么东西在朴孝敏身体深处悄然如同破壳的蛋，在幽深的眼瞳嶄露出异常耀眼的光芒。她低下头，用指尖临摹着每一道疤痕，像是端详自己的艺术品，又像在回味战俘对她说的话。

指尖和刀刃的触感完全无法比拟，划过皮肤时不会有明朗的颜色溢出，却唤起底下神经的阵阵骚动。麻麻痒痒的感觉伴随着医生的动作传来，让朴智妍感到一阵头皮发麻。那一刹沉黑的眼眸仿佛有什么想要破涌而出，但被她压抑下来了。

朴孝敏收回了手，朴智妍也随之将手垂回身侧。她似乎想起了什么不愉快的东西而垂下了眼，睫毛落下的阴影让她的眼眸变得黯淡。

“你当时说的，想念你的家人，是真的吗？”

她如同一个严谨的科学家拒绝放过任何一个不够严谨的理论般小心翼翼地询问。

“他们已经不需要我。”

朴智妍满不在乎地看着被袖口半掩的伤疤，手腕上几道合起来的粗糙伤疤早已分不出是锁铐还是她自己用玻璃割下的。

接着，她抬起头来，直视着医生期待的目光说，

“我只有你，我是你的。”

墙上的线条画仿佛纠缠在自身的命运里无法摆脱。朴孝敏浅浅地笑起来，像是得到甜饼的猫。那是第一次朴智妍看见医生的微笑，新奇的感觉让朴智妍几乎浑身一抖。

新兵已经死去，实验号530诞生在白色的世界里。她所感知的都是单纯而极端的，药物、刀刃、噪音，它们在战俘身上留下一道道不可磨灭的疤痕，如今它们成为了她身体的一部分，让她的所思所想都完美继承单纯极端的这一特质。

但她依旧表现得无动于衷，她在隐忍着，像医生曾对她做的一样。

她知道还不是时候。

墙上的线条画仿佛纠缠在自身的命运里无法摆脱。照片被笔划去大半张脸却仍在笑着，为悲悯时代的两人送上最诚挚的祝福。

**Author's Note:**

> 前序是小智被抓回去以后为了逃避而产生出来的一段自我幻想，不仅仅是对于将要面临的虐待，还有对旧家被敌军攻陷一种无能为力的自责。智恩是她一个自我安慰的的化身，让她自欺欺人以为家在战争中慢慢的复苏，但其实在家被敌军攻陷以后就被抓了回去，她不知道现在的故乡情况究竟是怎樣，智恩的死也只是她单凭战况推断的结果，但这对她来说可是毁灭性的打击，因为在她心里智恩就是诸多美好的象征，现在唯一的依靠失去了，即便在这里逃出去也没再有任何意义，被继续虐待下去还不如自杀。但这个时候敏敏突然坦白，让已经一无所有的智智感到了被需要，某程度上成为了她唯一拥有的东西。那时智智已经崩溃了，即便敏敏彻底将家人的定义扭曲，智智也因此产生一种扭曲的依赖感。


End file.
